The Last Avatar
by Gongsun Du
Summary: A secret organization is trying to spark a new war, killing ruthlessly. Once again it's up to Aang and his friends to preserve the balance. But fighting against the shadows with the world tearing itself apart around them, can they win? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Shadows

"Halt!" The officer screamed, visibly weathered. But the figure in black continued running with uncanny speed. The darkness of the night made the chase even more daunting, the crescent moon providing only a futile gleam of light through the surrounding abyss. Behind the officer trailed four guards, their red and black uniforms identified them as soldiers of the Fire Nation. They too appeared exhausted from the chase; a tiresome reprieve from their typically boring post. One of them cursed as a root jutting from the ground nearly tripped him.

The officer smiled as the figure stopped abruptly, in his path were the marshlands which were nigh impossible to traverse at this time of night. A quick decision and the man darted into a thicket of bushes on the outskirts of the marsh, the officer and the guard slackened their pace as they converged on the bushes. Sensing a trap, the officer motioned for his men to stand their ground but one of the younger guards filled with brash overconfidence rushed in and died on the edge of the man's short sword. Biting back a curse the officer and his men unleashed a volley of firebending upon the bushes, lighting them up in a blaze that illuminated the marshland for miles. The fire grew in intensity and still no sign of movement. The officer issued his ultimatum.

"Come out now! You're surrounded, there's no hope!" Before the officer could finish his sentence two shurikens burst from the flames and finding their marks among the guards, killed them instantly. The man followed suit and with eyes that glowed like the inferno behind him he slashed at the remaining guard who only barely evaded his attack. The officer at last came to his senses and blasted the man fully in the chest with such force that he flew back several feet; landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Is he dead?" The guard was still badly shaken, as much as he tried to hide it. The officer scowled at the guard's lack of composure, and at his own incompetence that had cost the lives of three of his men. The spirits had it out for him this night. The man in black coughed as he began to slowly rise to his feet.

"Clearly not yet. If possible we take him alive, he may have useful information" said the officer. His malice barely contained.

The man stared at the two Fire Nation soldiers, his mind empty of any regret for he was merely the diversion. His short sword caught the light from the flames and gleamed as he brought it near his chest.

"Curse the balance, restore our glory!" he cried before burying the blade deep in his heart and collapsing to the ground, motionless. The guard gasped while the officer rushed to the man's side. The body that only moments before seemed so deadly and pulsing with life was now a harmless dead weight. The man himself was young, in his mid-twenties. His dark hair and golden eyes showed him to be a fire nation citizen. What was his motive, the officer wondered. Suddenly an object in the man's black robes caught his eye, reaching down he took out what turned out to be a scroll. Holding it to the light the officer saw it was a coded message, and at the bottom the image of a horrific Wolf-Bat.

"What in the name of…" The officer decided it was best to report to the Garrison commander as soon as possible. Motioning to the guard he said brusquely "You, stay here and guard the bodies until I can send for porters."

"Yessir!" The guard was over his initial shock, his training taking over he bowed to the officer. Somewhat pitying him, knowing what it felt like to lose friends the officer patted him on the shoulder before heading back in the direction of the city. The question of the man remained on his mind.

…

Miles away, perched upon the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city another man clad from head to toe in black saw the whole scene. Narrowing his eyes as he saw a battalion of guards rush from the city to investigate the fire he grasped the hilt of his short sword, his objective embedded in the depths of his mind. His comrade's death would not be in vain. The way was clear for him now. Curse the Balance, Restore our Glory! And without a second thought he vanished into the alleys beneath him.

…

The orange rays of dawn fell upon the dark red walls of the Fire Nation Capital, filling it with warm light. Here and there a stray turtle duck quacked, the slumbering city slowly came to life. Merchants began to set up their stands, porters readied their carts, and crews of men began to sweep the autumn leaves into neat bunches by the sides of the road.

And in the palace the servants began to wake, the night watchmen bowed to the new watch of guards who immediately took their places. In a room near the left wing of the palace Aang, the Avatar and savior of the world, slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them, adjusting to the morning light. Stretching his arms he gazed down at the face of the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully by his side. The gentle light caressed her face, from her tan cheeks to her soft smiling lips. Katara the waterbendending master, and fiancé of Aang was ever radiant in the eyes of her beloved. They had been through so much together, and now they could at last enjoy the peace they had helped achieve. Leaning in Aang placed a soft kiss on her lips causing Katara to stir slightly before returning the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as they parted and she beamed at him.

"Good morning." Aang's eager smile had always persevered. Even when all had seemed hopeless it always managed to return stronger then ever. And now, two years since he had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, there was little reason not to smile. The world was safe and he had the woman he loved most of all, his closest friend and teacher.

"A good morning to you too, Aang." Katara giggled, even after all this time she couldn't erase the image of the goofy kid from the iceberg; the man she had come to love. Aang hovered to his feet, and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Time for another exciting day. Who knows what adventures await!" said Aang, causing Katara to laugh once again. With a teasing smile she said,

"Before you go running off, you might want to put some pants on…" Aang turned a bright crimson before hastily putting on the clothes that were scattered about the room. The fire nation clothes fit him to perfection, he had long since outgrown his orange monk robes.

"Common Katara, or we'll be late for breakfast!" Katara covered a yawn with one hand before getting out of bed and dressing herself. Her hair now reached down to her calves, quickly braiding it into Water Tribe fashion she walked over to Aang.

"You look beautiful Katara." In response she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Now let's hurry downstairs, I don't want Sokka to eat everything before we get there!"

With a trill laugh that filled the halls they ran to the staircase, nearly knocking over a servant along the way.

…

Zuko sat on his throne, in the dimmed reception chamber, the flames surrounding his throne flickered gently as the Fire Lord listened intently to the Commander's report.

"According to Lieutenant Shui the man took his own life. The only indicator to his identity was the scroll found among his things but so far our agents have been unable to decipher it." finished the Commander. He had gotten no sleep that night, but his training allowed him to go days without sleep.

"I see." Zuko glanced at his Uncle, the famed General Iroh, Dragon of the West, whose face was stoic as he mulled over the news. The Commander continued his report.

"We have reason to believe that the perpetrator may have ties to the…the assassin who killed Ambassador Hong." The Earth Kingdom Ambassador's death had not yet been revealed to the public, and Zuko feared the negative effect it might have. The memory of the terrible war was still fresh in everyone's mind, and although peace had been restored many in the Earth Kingdom still bore a grudge against the Fire Nation.

"The image of a Wolf-Bat was..."the Commander shuddered at the cruelty "Was carved into the Ambassador's Chest. It's similar to the image in the coded scroll. Our physicians indicate that the Ambassador died of asphyxiation, and that the…mutilation was done afterwards."

Zuko's face was outwardly calm but he felt a stab in his gut and a hint of fear in the back of his mind, who was responsible? Turning to the Commander Zuko said,

"Very well Commander, tell all troops to continue the investigation I want every inch of the island searched, but keep it quiet. Try to keep news of his death from leaking out for as long as possible, this matter must be handled with extreme care, is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty." The commander bowed low and headed down the hall, relieved that the Fire Lord had not had him punished for recklessness.

Iroh sighed, the wisdom of his many years having just as much trouble interpreting the attack as Zuko. He had seen his share of death and violence, this latest attack brought back painful memories which he quickly suppressed.

"Uncle, what is your wisdom on this matter?"

"I think someone is trying to spark a new war. Why else would they attack the Ambassador? You were right to keep news of his death a secret, the wounds the nations have suffered from the war have yet to heal. Like a poorly done stitch, any sudden movement and the wound will tear asunder."

"Who could be behind this attack? A Wolf-Bat…it must be the symbol of some sort of organization. Is Aang awake yet?"

"I believe he and his friends are at breakfast. Early morning meetings make me hungry and thirsty …" Zuko smiled, his Uncle's joviality and infamous love of tea were at times infectious.

"Then perhaps it's time we joined our friends. I could go for a cup of Jasmine myself." Iroh grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go"

As the two of them left the throne room a shadow flickered in a corner. The flames around the throne began to die down. With the last of their light they showed a man clad in black hanging from one of the matching tapestries on the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** _**Tell me what you think. Review!**_


	2. WolfBat

Breakfast at the palace, to put it simply, was marvelous. Zuko spared no expense and the vast assortment of food was a testament to his magnanimity. Sautéed Arctic hen imported from the north, rare fire-octopus from the depths of the ocean was steamed and served over sea prunes, polished rice, slivers of exotic fish, truffles in cream, saber-toothed lion fillet, fire-smoked beef sausages, pickled vegetables, nectar custards, fresh fruits, all to be washed down by the finest jasmine and orange leaf teas. Sokka, as always, ate like a madman, much to the chagrin of his friends who nonetheless tried to enjoy their meal. Aang and Katara sat together at the head of the table, a place normally occupied by the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Leaning in slowly, Aang fed Katara a whisp-berry; closing her eyes at the sweet-sour taste Katara swallowed delicately before reversing the role and feeding Aang some truffles.

"Oh brother!" Toph huffed, picking her teeth with her pinky "I know you guys are like engaged, but can you tone down the lovey dovey stuff? I'm trying to enjoy breakfast."

"Oh relax Toph, let them have their fun."said Sokka, all the while resting his head in Suki's lap, who smiling, fed him a slice of arctic hen from her chopsticks. Toph sighed before suddenly jumping to her feet with a smile.

"It's Zuko and Iroh!" Toph beamed, the Fire Lord and his Uncle were usually very busy and therefore rarely had time to eat with their friends. Aang also leapt to his feet and sped towards Zuko, embracing him as the pair entered the dining hall.

"Ah. Aang not so tight!" Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as Aang released him from the hug, "Sometimes I forget how strong you've become."

"Haha, sorry Zuko. I mean Fire Lord." Aang bowed traditionally, but not without a hint of humor. Iroh sniffed the air and with a characteristic lopsided smile, ran to one of the teapots, pouring himself a cup of his favorite jasmine tea.

"I'm still having trouble getting used to that title. It seems only yesterday I was an exile. Who would have thought my journey would bring me this far?" Zuko sighed, the memories pouring out as if from a floodgate. Two years had passed since his coronation, and what a toil it had been. The world had been badly scorched, it felt like an eternity before they had finished repairing the damage. And even after all this time, he had yet to find his mother. Was she even alive? He quickly suppressed that painful thought, knowing that his duty as Fire Lord always came first, even above his family. And at present, the Fire Lord had some pressing issues.

"So Zuko, what brings you here, away from your busy schedule?" said Sokka in between mouthfuls of meat.

"I'm afraid it's nothing good." He told them about the Ambassador's murder, the coded message with the strange wolf-bat insignia, and the missing assassin. When he finished he looked up to see tears in Katara's eyes.

"After a…a terrible war like that. How…why would anyone want more fighting?" she said in between sobs, Aang cradled her as the walls of the happy world around him slowly crumbled to reveal the hell that still surrounded them. Katara's question echoed in his mind. Why?

"We don't know. But news of the Ambassador's death will surely spark riots in the Earth Kingdom and the incondite Republic City." said Iroh, his face had grown serious. He refilled his tea cup and poured another one for Zuko, handing it to the equally sullen Fire Lord. The new city was meant to cement the peace and act a symbol for the unity of the world. Although still in its early stages of construction it was already inhabited by 4,000 citizens from all three nations.

"As you can well imagine, the world cannot handle another war. The Fire Nation treasury is practically empty and the century of war has devastated the populous. We need to a plan." Zuko stared at Aang, as if expecting a solution but the young Avatar was at a loss. Avoiding his gaze Aang turned to Mommo, whose simple eyes gave him a momentary reprieve. Sokka stood up from the table deciding to break the silence.

"Fighting a given opponent is one thing, but trying to defeat an unseen enemy will take a lot of cunning."

"I agree, but it may not be as difficult as all that. For one thing we know their goal, what's left is to figure out their next target." Iroh sipped his tea, "The group communicates through coded messages, if we could capture one of their agents then we may still have an edge with which to strike back at the shadows. But to do that we will need more manpower, preferably people we can trust."

"I think it's time Team Avatar had a reunion." said Toph with a hardly concealed smile. And for a moment Zuko felt that the impending crisis may yet be averted.

…

Afternoons filled Shiru with disgust, all manner of dregs stumbled the streets in a state somewhere between sleeping and waking. A young girl smiled at him from her apple stand, in response he absentmindedly tossed a copper piece her way before trudging onward. The autumn sun flashed across his young face and struck his golden eyes, causing him to squint. Every few feet a merchant hollered at passerby's, trying to prove his goods were superior to those of the cart two feet across from him. Turning a curb Shiru found himself in the capital's slums. Even the finest of cities had their slums. It almost seemed to be inherent to their very existence. Albeit the finer the city, the more decent the slums; in the case of the capital they had paved roads, restaurants, teahouses, almost everything a normal area would have. But there was no mistaking the air of inferiority that hung thick in the air like a smog.

'The glorious new order.' thought Shiru with a scowl. From the corner of his eye he made sure he wasn't being followed, even in the slums there was always that danger. Making several detours just to be certain, he arrived at his destination, the restaurant Five Embers. Walking calmly through the front door he saw his companions seated at various tables around the restaurant distributed evenly among the rest of the patrons. There were twenty in total. Doing as he was trained, he picked a lone table in the corner and ordered green tea. None of his companions acknowledged his appearance, if anything they pretended like he didn't even exist. Sipping generously from his cup he bided his time, focusing his attention on the elegant wave pattern around the teapot.

After about an hour most of the patrons had left and the owners quietly closed the restaurant and disappeared into the kitchen, the unmistakable fear written all over their faces. Still none of them made a movement, another ten minutes passed until finally one of them stood up. He was a head taller than the others in the restaurant; a Fire Nation citizen like the rest of them with the same golden eyes, tanned skin, dark hair, and with a generous goatee. His stern visage made him out to be in his mid thirties, a decade older than Shiru. His eyes calm but forceful, the man walked over to the now empty counter in the front of the restaurant and began to pay his bill. Shiru walked over taking out a gold piece he said,

"Allow me" The other man did not lift his eyes from the bill.

"How very kind of you but there's no need. It's such a cold Autumn day today."

"But the tea is very hot." Shiru's patience wore thin, but protocol was protocol. At last the man turned to face him and spoke in his calm yet regal tone.

"Then perhaps you should use a smaller cup." Something of a smile crossed his features, "How did it go Shiru?"

"It went perfectly Master. The ambassador is dead; I sent them a clear message. Unfortunately, Kayu was killed." The man continued to look at him, his calm eyes seemed to stare into the depths of Shiru's heart.

"That is…most unfortunate. He was a keen fighter, and a good student."

"He died for our cause Master, he knew that this would be his fate. Does Yanu know?"

"No not yet. I thought the news would better come from you." Shiru felt himself die inside. Yanu was his sister, and Kayu's betrothed. The three of them had been close friends and he could not bear the thought of her sad. Still there was no avoiding it now, what's done is done and no amount of tears could bring Kayu back. He knew Yanu was as fervent a supporter as any of them, she knew the value of their cause. Curse the balance, restore the glory!

"Is she still in Fire Fountain City?" said Shiru.

"I sent for her yesterday, she's due to arrive in a few days. More importantly was your _other_ mission a success?"

"Yes, the Fire Lord's palace is heavily guarded, with the Avatar there it's a deathtrap." Shiru recalled the difficult task of getting into the palace unseen and the still more difficult task of getting back out. He had been so close to the Fire Lord, a knife's throw away. He almost shuddered at how perfect the kill could have been. But that had not been his mission, for now they needed the Fire Lord alive. As for the future…that remained to be seen.

"That's to be expected, but atleast we know there are still ways to get in, if need be." Tossing a gold coin on the counter along with his bill, the man sat at the center table. The rest of the companions sat on the floor across from him, their faces entirely subservient, their minds somewhat different. Shiru pocketed his money and sat at the head of the group his golden eyes seemed almost cold in the semi-lit restaurant.

"And now to business." the man bent his head and took out a scroll from his robes. "Now that we've sent our little message, this will be the last general meeting. From now on you will receive your orders expressly by scrolls or from one of our many agents. He scanned their faces for any hint of emotion and was pleased to see none. He continued.

"Taro, you will leave the capital by boat tomorrow and deliver this message to our comrades in Republic City. Once there, you will be under the orders of their head. Under no circumstances must you return, it's important for our movements to go undetected." A short youth with a pony-tail stood up from his seat, took the scroll tentatively before bowing to the man and returning to his place in the crowd. The man continued to observe their faces, particularly Shiru's, deciding it was time to reveal the vital piece of information.

"One of our contacts heard rumors that the Ambassador from the Northern Water tribe is due to arrive shortly for his bimonthly visit. Shiru…" The man lowered his head to meet Shiru's stalwart gaze "…verify the information at the House of Dancing Clouds, make sure our guest has a fiery welcome."

"Yes, Master." Shiru felts his heart leap with joy, but kept the feeling off his face. The House of Dancing Clouds catered to many customers of different tastes, their courtesans among the finest in the city. But Shiru had only one on his mind, Kina. The mere thought of her sent him over the heavens. After so much waiting at last he could see her once more.

The man smiled in his mind, easily reading Shiru's _true_ feelings. Not suprising that the lad is so eager, Kina truly is unique. But he should learn to control himself better, thought the man with a scowl. Nothing takes precedence over our cause. Curse the balance, restore our glory! Until that day comes we are all on a creaking boat in the middle of the ocean with only one paddle. A stray tidal wave and we're all drowned.

"As for the rest of you, await the details of your assignments in obscurity. One wrong move and your cover is blown, and then the only help we can offer is a quick and painless death. Remember the ancient wisdom 'Patience above strength. Rashness no matter how it is wielded, will always turn upon the weilder.' Dismissed." The man poured himself a cup of tea, and despite it being scalding hot he drained it in a single swig without so much as a twitch. A few of the men left through the back entrance, three exited through the main entrance but were careful not to appear suspicious. The rest waited half an hour before another group left, again through both entrances. This was repeated until the restaurant was empty except for Shiru and the man. Shiru tossed a gold coin on the counter before walking over to the man, a sense of confidence in his stride.

"Master Hotai." said Shiru, his voice barely audible as he spoke the name few besides him knew, "The Avatar and his friends are up to something. I managed to listen in on part of their conversation and I heard them mention reinforcements. Highly skilled warriors by the looks of it."

Hotai barely reacted at the mention of his name. Few knew his true identity, most of their organization knew him as Wolf-Bat, the rebel leader of the Mitoshin. The offense of speaking his name out loud was death, but for his favorite student he made a rare exception. Outside, the bell ringer signaled that it was 6 pm.

"They may send for whoever they wish. An entire army would not be enough. We have the shadows, and the strength of anonymity. With those two we can overcome any force sent against us. Curse the balance, restore our glory!" There was no mistaking the fire in his eyes, Shiru wondered if his master was right. Were they truly invincible, or was it his leadership that made them seem so. Either way Shiru was ready to die for what he believed in, and what he had been trained for.

"Curse the Balance, restore our glory!" The sound of the bell echoed through the streets.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your generous reviews. Nothing motivates a writer like feedback! And on that note, Review!**


	3. Flames

The streets of Republic city were empty. The half finished structures looked like skeletons in the moonlight. Most of the workers and citizens lived on the outskirts of the city, and at night the city was as barren as a graveyard. Adorned in earth kingdom garbs, Taro skulked along the back alleys and narrow service roads that lined the city. Narrowly avoiding a patrol of Earthbender soldiers he neared his target, a small hovel near the bottom scaffolding of one of the larger buildings. Warming his body with his breath of fire against the cold, he made a dash for the entrance before the next patrol turned the corner.

The inside of the hovel was a stark difference from its outward appearance. In the dim light he could make out that the floors were lined with thick carpets, luxurious shelves hung along the walls, made from a fine red-oak, and a crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling. Before he had a chance to take in the rest of his surroundings, Taro was abruptly pushed to the floor by two men clad in worker robes, a third man towered over him.

"What are you doing here? The work shift has ended." said the man, his dark grey eyes narrowed.

"I'm here on orders from WolfBat." said Taro through clenched teeth. At the sound of that name the men holding him jumped back in fear. The third man made no move. His face was a mask, but his mind was in turmoil. A messenger from WolfBat himself could only mean one thing. But his plans were nowhere near where he wanted them to be.

'It's too early. But I can't possibly delay.' thought the man, the price of failure was burned into his mind to the point of scarring.

"He asked me to give you this." Taro handed the scroll to the man, who took it without hesitation.

To any outsider the scroll was just a jumbled mess of characters. Only members of the Mitoshin knew the secret. Reaching into his sleeve the man pulled out a small vial. Uncorking it he spilled a generous layer of its contents: a mysterious purple liquid on the scroll and spread it out on the floor. The scroll lay there unchanged before the man suddenly blasted it with a small flame. The edges of the scroll began to shrivel up and burn as the scroll was slowly consumed by flames, until a crooked shape remained on the ground. The flames had stopped abruptly upon reaching the corners of the shape, dying almost instantly. Bending down the man picked up the sheet and shook it off, a new set of characters now covered the scroll. They read:

_Jimonshin my friend, the time has come. It is now or never. Gather your men and execute plan "Burning Sky". With this message I send one of my acolytes, Taro. Use him in whatever way you wish. I expect a messenger when you are finished. Do not fail me._

_-WolfBat _

Jimonshin barely suppressed a shudder at the "Do not fail me". If there was one thing he feared more than death it was the vengeance of WolfBat. Although he knew that their dreaded leader was only a man, something in his mind told him that WolfBat would find him even in the afterlife to exact vengeance.

'But I will not fail.' thought Jimonshin, whipping the sweat off his forehead. Jimonshin's eyes turned to Taro who had stood in the room calmly, almost smiling at the terror his Master caused. Pocketing the remains of the scroll in his pocket, to be destroyed later, Jimonshin once more assumed dominance.

"I'm sure you realize you weren't sent here for your own benefit. We have a lot to prepare for." said Jimonshin, tapping the pocket the scroll was in he added "And less time to do it in."

…

The Palace seemed empty on the quiet autumn night. Sokka, Suki, and Toph had left on Appa to gather the rest of their friends for an urgent meeting in the Fire Nation Capital, leaving Aang and Katara to deal with matters in the city. The Ambassador's death had leaked out and Zuko had been forced to issue a formal letter of apology to the Earth King as well as a letter by messenger hawk informing their own Ambassador of the situation. After a lengthy brief on the new security measures that were now in place throughout the city, Aang and Katara retired to their room.

For the first time in years there was a visible rift between them. Aang lay on the right side of the bed deep in thought, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. Katara was curled up on the left side, her semi-open eyes stared at the night sky. Memories of her mother mingled with all the battles she had fought in that dreadful war until, in her mind, it was her mother she was pushing away with her water bending. Aang turned to face Katara, the look on her face worrying him.

"Katara." The gentleness of his voice brought her back from the brink, "It'll be ok. I promise."

"I know Aang." said Katara. But once again the fear creeped into her mind. Sensing it Aang pulled her to him, gently. Katara glanced at his grey eyes, the strength behind them reassuring.

"We managed to do the impossible, Katara. We brought balance to the world. If we could restore the balance we WILL maintain it"

"It's just…I don't think the world can take another war. I know I can't." said Katara, lowering her gaze. Aang cupped her face and gently whipped away the tears that had begun to form.

"Katara we've been through so much together. We've changed so much since that day you found me in the iceberg." Aang smiled at her tenderly, "You never stopped believing in me, even when I doubted myself. Now we have to believe in the new world we've created. Believe that it can endure this threat. And come out stronger than ever."

Katara smiled, weakly at first, but slowly it gained strength as Aang grinned right back at her.

"I love you Aang." said Katara, meaning it from the very depths of her heart.

"And I love you, Sifu Katara." The formal title caused Katara to giggle before pulling Aang into a passionate kiss. Aang's lips burned with the flames of a firebender but retained the firmness of an earthbender. The Avatar was a perfect blend of the elements, and each and every one tried to assert dominance over the others. Katara broke the kiss to undo her hair, allowing the silky strands to cascade around her like a waterfall. Pulling off the little clothes they wore to bed they paused for a moment, admiring the sight of their bare, naked bodies. Aang's body was strong, muscular, and flawless except for the scar on his back. Katara's body was firm yet supple, skinny where it should be, voluptuous where it should be. The flames of desire soon consumed them.

Pushing her down on the bed Aang spread her legs apart, slowly. Leaning forward Aang entered her, gently. Katara bit her lip, whimpering slightly as he went all the way in; it was amazing how well he fit, how much he belonged. Pulling out, Aang thrusted again only deeper, slowly building up speed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Katara, sweat began to build up on both of their bodies. Aang groaned as he thrust deeper still, feeling her warmth surrounding him.

Katara moaned, her body moving in perfect rhythm with his thrusts, her arms trailing along his abs. Every second felt her pull closer and closer to ecstasy. Aang groaned as he thrust faster, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the brink, but he held back nonetheless. His body felt hotter than fire, but it paled to the heat in Katara's loins. Biting her lip Katara felt herself cum, visions of the moon and the stars barely seen in that moment of pure ecstasy. Feeling himself pulled even deeper by her climax Aang let go of any control he had left and came. For a moment his body hovered in the very heavens, the warmth of the sun tingling on his chest, before descending back to earth; back into Katara's embrace.

That night there was no fighting, no death, no war on their minds. For them only passion and love existed. That night there were only two.

…

Shiru scratched his neck absent mindedly; the sky was a dark shade of blue. The faint, haunting gleam of the sun barely visible on the horizon. The night with Kina had been fantastical, every sensuous moment of it a paradise in of itself. Talking with the mistress of the House of Dancing Clouds had been nearly unbearable; his mind was occupied solely with Kina, the mission a distant memory. Nonetheless he had calmed himself 'Patience' his master had always said.

The rumors concerning the Ambassador of the Northern Water tribe were indeed correct. Fishermen in the northern isles had spotted a large Water Tribe convoy headed for the Capital, the Ambassador was bound to be on board. As soon as he had verified the information from the mistress, he had ended the conversation with the typical pleasantries and rushed to the room where Kina was. She had greeted him with her usual smile, the smile she had for all of her many customers. But in her eyes he had seen the barely noticeable gleam, the one she reserved just for him. When they joined it had not been as courtesan and customer, but as lovers.

Shiru was snapped abruptly out of his musings as he noticed a group of men following him, from the corner of his eye he could just make out their darkened forms. Rounding the corner he got a better view. There were three in total, and beneath their dark night cloaks he saw Fire Nation uniforms. Making several awkward turns, Shiru saw that they were still following him. He cursed under his breath, wondering if they knew his real agenda. Maneuvering his way into a side alley he stopped abruptly, in front of him were two more men with the same Fire Nation uniforms. His pursuers caught up with him; Shiru found himself in a vice. One hand reached for the shurikens in his sleeve, his other hand ready to block their attacks. The first rays of sunlight peaked out from under the horizon giving the sky a blood red hue.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please Review!**


	4. Burning Sky

The rising sun signaled the start of a new work day in Republic City. From their various hovels and shacks, workers of all nationalities trudged slowly in groups to their respective work areas. A column of Earth Kingdom workers walked along side a group of Fire Nation workers on one of the narrow streets that lined the unfinished metropolis. Taro exhaled slowly, feeling the strength of the sun coursing through his body. The day that he both dreaded and desired had come at last. If he lived he would be famous, if he died he would be immortal. Anxiety filled him. Curse the balance, restore our glory! With a last cursory glance at the still rising sun he set the plan in motion. Choosing his target, a heavyset Earthbender, Taro shoved him as if by accident, but with enough force to send the man crashing to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" said the Earthbender, who quickly recovered and leapt to his feet, his face raw with rage. Taro smirked, a sadistic pleasure filling him as he toyed with his prey.

"My problem…is that filthy mud crusted abomination that you call a face." The Earthbender's eyes turned red.

"Son of a bitch!" The Earthbender lifted his foot to bend but Taro was one step ahead of him and with a fire sweep to the man's other leg he bore the worker to the ground.

"And stay down you filth." The two groups had stopped in mid stride, their eyes on Taro and the Earthbender who attempted to crawl to his feet once more. Other workers began to surround them, curious to see the commotion. Taro smiled as he drop kicked the worker on the head and stomped him into the very Earth he bended. The Fire Nation workers and Earth Kingdom workers eyed eachother menacingly, the tension that had simmered, hidden within them, now boiled to the point of bursting. No one moved.

"Everyone let's just take it easy." said one of the Fire Nation engineers, "There's no need to start-"

Before he could finish his sentence a rock, hurtled from a distance, smashed him across the face and the two groups came together with a thunderous crash. A torrent of Firebending and Earthbending ensued, mixed with intense melee combat. Some of the workers carried wrenches and soon put them to use smashing the skulls of their foes. Taro found himself in the very eye of the storm, his years of training meaningless in the cramped hell that surrounded him. Suddenly one of the Earth Kingdom workers caught him unawares, smashing two of Taro's ribs with his hammer, the force of the hit bringing Taro to his knees. Only his instinct saved him as he quickly cross-blocked what would have been a finishing blow from the worker's hammer. Gathering up his remaining strength, he round house kicked the worker in the face before blasting him full in the stomach. The force of Taro's attack blew a hole through the man's stomach, scorched his insides, and came bursting out his back. The worker collapsed in a smoldering heap.

Across the city similar fights were breaking out, with only the Water Tribe workers remaining neutral. Soon the entire city descended into chaos. Everywhere work ground to a halt as workers rushed to join the fighting by the hundreds. The city guards attempted to restore order but soon found themselves in the thick of the conflict, fighting for their lives. A thick dust cloud soon covered the city, under its nigh impermeable cover it became impossible to distinguish friend from enemy. Earthbenders crushed their comrades under walls of stone as Firebenders burned their friends to cinders; more times than not they struck enemies.

…

Jimonshin surveyed the damage from his view atop one of the city's massive structures. He was both relieved and bewildered. Ecstatic and somewhat sad. But he quickly dispensed all traitorous thoughts from his mind, the death of his countrymen would not be in vain. This was all for the greater good. Curse the balance, restore our glory! He strained his eyes, until he could just barely make out a faint shape slumped against one of the buildings. There it was. The rock he had thrown; the pebble that had caused an avalanche. It never ceased to amaze him how important seemingly worthless things could be in the right hands. WolfBat's hands, he corrected himself. After all this was _his_ plan, Jimonshin was merely the pawn.

'But I'm much more than that. Wolfbat knows this. Perhaps that's why he gave me this mission.' The dust cloud now reeked with the stench of blood and burnt flesh. The ground shook as one of the buildings came crashing to the ground, burying scores of unlucky workers beneath its debris. Another building burst into flames, a northern wind caught the embers and hurtled them at nearby structures. The inferno flickered cruelly as it began to consume everything in its path.

Jimonshin wondered if Taro was still alive. If he was WolfBat's pawn then what was Taro? Perhaps he's my pawn, thought Jimonshin. The poor fool would die without a second thought if he thought it was for the cause. How foolish. Still some were destined to be used, to die so that others might reap the benefits. Karma, he thought. At any rate it mattered not, he would never throw away his life. Not for the Mitoshin, not for the Fire Nation.

The fire bells rang loudly across the city; Waterbenders ran to the wells and began a desperate fight with the flames. The smoke now reached the very clouds, tainting their purity with its bloodthirsty grey. Another building crumbled to the ground, debris flying in all directions, finding targets among the belligerent workers. The smoke reached further still, seemingly singeing the sky itself. Suddenly a powerful tremor cause a tiled roof to slide off a house, crushing a low flying hawk that had attempted, in vain, to escape the carnage. Jimonshin sighed at the sight of the bird's demise. Only another pawn to be thrown away, tossed this way and that, at the will of the spirits.

"Karma."

…

The sun had only begun to rise, but Zuko was already long awake. His sleep was neither restful nor refreshing. It was the same nightmarish hell that he had to endure every night since _her_ death.

"Mai." A single tear slid down Zuko's cheek, falling onto the silken bed sheet.

They had been together only a short time, fractions of a second it seemed. After Zuko had ascended the throne as Fire Lord she had agreed to be his Fire Lady, they were married the very next week. And within a month Mai was pregnant, the new world made all the more beautiful for them. But the spirits that had toyed with his destiny before seemed to mock his life, denying him happiness, denying him peace. In the eighth month of her pregnancy she suffered intense convulsions and died along with her child. According to the physician it had been a girl. He would have named her Ursa, in honor of his mother. But now that dream was gone. Turned to ash before it could even materialize in front of him.

Perhaps it was his lot in life to always suffer, never to rest. From that moment Zuko absorbed himself in his duties as Fire Lord, sparing little time for his friends. For in that role alone could he find some measure of solace. However tiny.

Zuko stepped out of the bed. A place that not so long ago had been filled with joy now seemed a desolate grave. At times he could not even bring himself to sleep in it, preferring the cold ground; the very same ground that _she_ now rested in. Mai. Would he ever find happiness again? Zuko exhaled, his melancholy breath turning to steam in the cold autumn air.

Most trees lay barren now. Dead as the season dictated, only to be reborn again in the spring. The Sakura trees, alone, were in full bloom. They were the trees that teamed with life when all else withered. For a second Zuko felt that he could be happy once more, but the cold breeze soon brought him back to reality and the horrid memories flooded his mind once more.

"_I don't hate you." she had said with a smile._

"I don't hate you too, my love." Zuko clenched his fists, forcing the tears back.

He walked out onto the balcony and viewed the still slumbering capital. The sun now touched the rooftops, gleaming red against the colored tiles. The clouds above were a soft milky white, promising another peaceful day. But in the distance he could barely make out a more foreboding sight. Dark clouds engorged with thunder and lightning. A storm was gathering, it could be weeks, it could be days. But a storm was coming. From the corner of his eyes he spotted a messenger hawk speeding for the palace. He wondered what it portended. Whether the news was good or bad. But that was for the spirits to decide, he thought dejectedly, and for him to meekly accept.

…

Shiru stumbled along the streets of the sleeping city. Blood trickled to the ground despite his best attempts to maintain pressure on the gash across his right shoulder.

"Shit!" cursed Shiru as he fell to his knees, his vision grew foggy. Pain coursed through his body as if replacing the lost blood.

Shiru rose to his feet slowly, biting his lip at the effort. He tried to hasten to his hideout before the city began to wake. The sun was already high in the sky. He had only minutes to reach the house that now seemed miles away. He leaned against a wall wearily, and began to take leave of his senses, the fight still fresh in his mind. His shurikens had caught the first guard unawares, killing him. With a swift turn he had just managed to block the fire blasts from the guards behind him. But at that moment the third guard slashed at his neck. It was only by chance that Shiru sensed the attack and managed to jump out of the way in time. What would have been an otherwise fatal blow was now only a cut to his shoulder.

Seeing an opening the two other guards rushed at him, but Shiru was too fast, darting to the side he grabbed the third guard's arm, elbowed him in the face and managed to wrench away the sword. The guards attempted to back off and fired several blasts from their hands but their fate was sealed. Shiru rolled forward avoiding their attacks and with a single motion sliced open their bowels, the sword going clean through their armor. The guards coughed blood, one attempted to stuff his intestines back into his bleeding abdomen, the futile effort draining him of his last reserves of energy before he collapsed on the ground dead, like his companion.

Now Shiru began to feel the severity of his own wound, blood spurted forth at an alarming rate. Quickly he dealt a finishing blow to the remaining guard, granting the man a swift and painless death. Shiru checked the street before running off, leaving the blade protruding from the guard's chest. The sun climbing steadily in the morning sky.

Shiru awoke with a shudder, the feeling of weightlessness filled him and for a moment he thought he was dead. It was then that he realized he was being carried. The fog lifted from his eyes long enough to show him a familiar face.

"Somone sure did a number on you Shiru." Her voice carried with it a certain edge.

"A-Azami." said Shiru, his voice hoarse and devoid of its usual strength.

"Don't speak Shiru, you're not home free yet. Conserve your energy, we're almost there." In his weakened state Shiru was amazed at her strength. The ease with which she carried his body surprised him, and the calm yet confident look on her young face reassured him. Shiru felt himself once more slipping into oblivion; only this time it was a calm sleep. His head fell gently to rest on Azami's shoulder. She smiled for a moment, enjoying the feel of his body so close to her own, before sharply refocusing her mind at the task that at hand. The turtle ducks began to quack and slowly the city began to wake.

…

Katara opened her eyes lazily and smiled wearily, attempting to free her arms from Aang's loving embrace. They had made love far into the depths of night, until at last they had collapsed, tired and sweaty in each other's arms. Katara snuggled closer to him. Resting her head in the nape of his neck, she relished the warm escape from the chill morning air. The young Avatar's face was peaceful in sleep his breathing light and natural. The dark thoughts that had plagued her mind had melted away in his arms until love was all that remained. She prayed that it would always be like this, that they would always be together. Oh how she loved him…On that happy thought her eyelids closed and she drifted back into the realm of dreams.


	5. Ruination

"No…it can't be." Zuko's hand trembled as he lifted the letter to his eyes once more. There was no mistake. The letter had been written in haste, the writing uneven, the Royal Emblem crooked, and the edges of the paper blackened by smoke. But the message still read clear:

_Urgent Dispatch to his Majesty Fire Lord Zuko,_

_At 5 bells in the morning a large scale riot began in several parts of Republic City. Attempts to contain it have failed as more and more people joined in the fighting. As of now we are unsure of the number of dead or wounded, but we estimate it to be in the thousands, among them are some 600 of our soldiers. With the assistance of Earth Kingdom troops, and marines from our neighbouring fleet, we have managed to restore order to the Eastern half of the city. However, fightning still continues in the remaining half and our men are heavily outnumbered. I regret to inform your majesty of a further complication: fire supposedly started by the riot, has spread throughout the city, further bedeviling our situation. It is also my duty to inform you that the late Governor Monsho was killed during the riot, we believe the assassin to have been Earth Kingdom, but it is difficult to make any clear accusations with the city in such a state. I urgently request reinforcements as well as medical staff. The few waterbenders and healers we have here are ill equipped to handle a disaster of such proportions. Lastly, we have yet to discover the cause of this riot, but judging by the large scale and the speed with which it spread I cannot help but suspect a conspiracy. I pray your majesty is expedient for I fear the situation may grow more dire. I remain your faithful servant. _

_-Deputy Governor Jian_

Zuko crumpled the letter involuntarily as his hand closed into a fist, the letter began to smolder in his grip. There was no mistake, the riot too convenient to be mere coincidence. It had to be them…the ones who killed the ambassador. Is there no limit to their audacity? Zuko grimaced and tossed the letter, by now a fireball, out the window. The winds tore it to shreds. Something had to be done, he couldn't just ignore such provocations.

Cowards , he thought. Hiding in the shadows, striking from the dark. If they're so anxious to die why not come out into the open? Conspiring devils, what do they hope to achieve? They won't supplant me! By the spirits, I am Fire Lord, and no one, especially not some brigands, will undermine my authority!

"Damn it! There must be some way to uproot them…Damn it!" Zuko paced the room in rage. The servants who usually attended him, cowered outside.

"Patience Zuko…" the familiar voice stopped Zuko in his tracks.

"Uncle, how long were you…"

"Long enough to see you're still as rash as ever. Have your trials taught you nothing?" Iroh's voice was kind but serious, his face calm as always. Zuko felt his head clear a bit.

"You are strong Zuko, you can endure this. Act rashly now and you will lose everything we've worked so hard to achieve. Remember the straightforward path is not always best."

"But what can I do Uncle? I can't just ignore these attacks."

"I am not asking you to ignore them, but merely to take them like a man, like a Fire Lord. You are the symbol of strength in our nation. The people look to you for guidance. If you lose heart, they lose heart. If you fall to bitterness, the tyranny of your father will return once more."

Zuko bowed his head, his rage fading away with his breath. Iroh's face softened and he put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I have a plan." said Iroh with a smile.

"You do?" Zuko raised his head. A somewhat sinister look, reminiscent of his former self, glowed in his eyes.

"Oh yea, this old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

…

Shiru awoke in a darkened room, a fresh wave of agony stabbed his shoulder, causing him to wince and grit his teeth. After the pain had somewhat subsided he took a look around. He lay on a tatami, which in turn was spread out on a wooden floor. The room was devoid of any furniture except for a small candle in a holder, which filled the room with a weak though steady glow. His clothes lay neatly folded by his bed, the damage finely stitched.

Turning his gaze to his shoulder he found the wound dressed and neatly bandaged. He tried to recall what happened after Azami found him but his memory was a jumbled mix of images. Slowly Shiru raised himself, leaning on his good arm for support until he was completely standing. His vision blurred for a second and he felt a twinge of pain in his head, but it quickly passed. He had been lucky once again.

The door to the room slid open, Shiru was immediately alert. He stared warily at the darkened figure in the hallway until he saw that it was Azami. He relaxed once more. Azami had almost gasped, seeing him up already despite the wound. But then again that was Shiru, the toughest of them all. Invincible. She tried to keep the blush off her face as her eyes wandered involuntarily over his muscular body, naked but for a loincloth.

"Azami." his strong voice brought her back to reality. She looked up, meeting his golden eyes, his stare penetrating.

"Thank you." he finished. She lowered her gaze and smiled slightly.

"You should take better care of yourself Shiru. I won't always be around to save you."

"Haha. Really now Azami, acting so high after saving me once." He walked over to her and lifted her head up by the chin so that their eyes met once more, "Don't get too cocky now or you'll end up like me."

"Shiru…" whispered Azami. His proximity had all but taken her breath away. Shiru smiled and turned around, pretending not to notice the longing in her eyes.

"How long was I out?" asked Shiru, walking over to his clothes and putting one leg of his pants on.

"A... a whole day." Azami's mind swam with erotic images, some of him alone, some with them together. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Not like me to sleep in." Shiru tied his sash over his pants, and began to put on his shirt but stopped abruptly as pain shot through his arm.

"Let me help." Azami walked over to him and slowly guided his wounded arm through the sleeve and pulled the shirt down to his waist.

"Really Azami, I'm not that injured." She felt herself pout involuntarily, causing Shiru to smirk.

"But thanks 're a real friend you know that?" He hugged her gently, and she snaked her arms around his waist. The top of her head barely reached his neck, all the same she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before he broke the embrace.

"What was that for?" asked Shiru.

"For luck. And for the compliment." was her calm reply.

As if that was all there was to it, thought Shiru. Azami Azami…why do you persist? Our lives are much too unpredictable for this sortof thing. Either one of us could die at any moment, and then what? At any rate our cause must always come first. Curse the balance, restore our glory!

"I must be going now." said Shiru "I need to report to Wolfbat as soon as possible. Take care Azami."

"Wait, you're still not well. Surely someone else can relay the message." Azami knew he had already made up his mind but somehow she hoped he would stay. For her.

"Don't be absurd Azami, I'm fine. Besides I can't trust anyone else with delivering this information. I'm leaving, farewell."

Shiru put on his shoes and walked out into the hallway. He could feel Azami's stare on his back as slowly he was consumed by the darkness.

…

Republic City was pitch black even thought it was midday. A thick layer of smog encompassed the city, effectively blocking out the sunlight. The city streets, if one could call them such after the damage they had sustained, were strewn with the bodies of dead and dying men. Medics scoured the city for survivors, often forced to leave men behind because of the sheer number of wounded. Those they left were rarely alive when they returned. Every hour hundreds more joined their friends in the next life.

In some parts of the city, the fire still raged unsatiated. At times growing, consuming everything in its path. The city's few waterbenders often could not reach the flames as hordes of rioters blocked their path. Columns of soldiers rushed back and forth throughout the city, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation alike. Some attempted to evacuate civilians, whereas others fought to suppress the riot that seemed as fierce as ever.

In the center of Republic City the fighting was reaching its conclusion. Two battalions of Earth Kingdom troops with heavy metal shields forced their way into the rioters, striking indiscriminately at whoever crossed their path. Some of the rioters ran away, whereas others stopped fighting one another and focused their efforts on the troops. But the soldiers held strong, and under a torrent of earth and fire they began to push the rioters back into the western half of the city where the fighting had yet to subside.

"Rhino riders advance!" ordered Deputy Governor Jian, atop a rhino. His stern visage was blackened by soot, his goatee and eyebrows burned in several places, his armor and helmet battered and bloodied.

While the Earth Kingdom Governor pushed for the center, Jian and his troops attempted to flank the rioters, hoping to put a speedy end to the destructive conflict. At the sight of the huge beasts the rioters scattered, those who attempted to stand their ground were tossed aside like straw. The supporting infantry then rounded them up and marched them in groups to the prison camps that were being constructed in the East. The riders made their way further down the main street, along one the vast gaps that typically formed between fights. The spaces often filled with casualties.

Jian covered his nose with his hand, attempting to block out the nauseating smell of burnt corpses and blood that permeated the streets. The smog was thickest in this part of the city, one could hardly see more than a few feet ahead. The soldier nearest him shuddered behind his face plate as they passed the still smoldering corpse of a woman sprawled over another corpse, that of a child. The child's thin arm was stretched out towards the sky as if beseeching the spirits to help. All to no avail. The riders moved on. Jian could just barely make out sounds of fighting up ahead, he gripped the reins until his knuckles turned white, his face raw with rage.

"Fools" he cursed under his breath, then turning to his troops "We end this atroicity now! Riders forward!"

A battlecry rang through the desolate streets but was soon eclipsed by the thundering gallop of the Rhinos. The rioters stopped their fighting and turned their head in the direction of the deafening din. In the distance they could just barely make out a giant shadow growing in the smog as the riders came closer. Suddenly Jian's face burst out of the dust cloud, followed by the rest of his riders. The rioters dropped their weapons and fled in all four directions. Disappearing into the smog, which had finally begun to fade.

…

In the temporary hospital that had been erected in the Eastern Half of the city, Taro awoke with a start in his tent. Jumping up in his bed, his hand reached for his dagger but found that it was missing. He turned his head and saw a young girl in watertribe clothes backing away fearfully. Taro lept off the bed onto the ground and scanned the tent before turning his attention to his bare chest. He saw that all of his wounds had been healed and his ribs were fixed.

"Where am I?" he asked, in a hoarse voice he barely recognized as his own.

"You're…you're in a hospital. You were wounded…they brought you here to be healed." The girl put her arms out in front of her as if to fend him off. There was no mistaking the terror behind her pale blue eyes.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Taro sat back down on the bed. His body still weary from all the punishment it had received. He looked at the girl and smiled reassuringly, "You did a good job. You're a talented healer."

"Thank you." She walked towards him warily, still unnerved by the deadliness that lurked beneath his young eyes. She analyzed his body, making sure that she hadn't missed any wounds. Taro stretched absent mindedly, pondering his next move. He would have to find Jimonshin, if the man was still alive. From there his fate was as uncertain as it always was.

The girl moved her hands along his chest, probing the muscle tissue for any tears or clots, bringing Taro back from his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling a blush rise to his face.

"I'm making sure you're fully healed." said the girl, not raising her head from her task. She had felt him tense up, thinking to herself 'So he's not that scary after all'

"Oh…Oh…well I feel fine, so there's no need for any of that…"

"Don't be ridiculous, as a healer I can't leave anything to chance." She moved her hands to his abdomen, causing Taro to turn a brighter shade of crimson. But she continued further, checking his thighs and calf muscles. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she had dark hair that was braided in water tribe fashion, her face was tan like those of other water tribe people, and strangely attractive. Taro found himself staring at her lips that she pursed from time to time.

"Now turn around." she said.

"What for?" asked Taro, now completely flushed.

"So I can check your spine and lungs." said the girl. She saw his blush and almost giggled at the bewilderment in his eyes.

"Oh…ok." Taro did as he was told and suppressed a shudder as he felt her hands travel down his shoulder blades and along his back. She stopped above his waist.

"Well I'm pleased to tell you that you're perfectly healthy." said the girl as she stood up and smiled at him.

"Th-thank you" said Taro.

"You're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have many more patients to attend to. This riot is truly awful." The girl bowed and turned to leave but Taro called after her.

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Taro.

"Tsune." said the girl, with a smile "And yours?"

"Haji." said Taro, the fake name popped instantly into his mind. The years of training embedded in him.

"Take care now Haji. Maybe when this is over we can meet up someplace"

"Of course." said Taro with a nervous smile.

"Bye." Taro watched her leave and sighed, doubting himself for the first time. Fool, he thought, I should not be so careless. They're all enemies, my only allies are the Mitoshin. Curse the balance, restore our glory!

And yet for some reason the phrase did not hold the same fervor it once did.

…

"What?" Toph smashed her hands on the table in rage, "That's impossible!"

Sokka, Suki, and Toph had returned along with the rest of their allies: Haru, the Kyoshi Warriors & Ty Lee, Pip Squeak & the Duke, the Boulder, Hippo, Chit Sang, The Swamp Benders, and Hakoda & his warriors. They had just arrived in the main hall when they were hit with the news.

"I'm afraid it's true Toph." said Zuko, "Republic City was destroyed before it could even be built."

"And you think that organization, the one with the WolfBat is behind this?" Aang's face was in agony, inside he was even worse off.

"We can't be sure, but judging by the timing and the scale of destruction, this was no chance occurrence." said Iroh.

"How could they do something like this? And why?" Aang lowered his head. The loss of life sent him back to the Southern Air Temple, images of the dead monks and soldiers filled his mind until at last he saw the skeleton of Monk Gyatso, crumpled in the center. A tear slid down Aang's cheek.

"Aang are you alright?" asked Katara, concern in her voice.

"Yes…I'm fine." he lied. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hakoda.

"My father was supervising some of the workers in Republic City, he might be wounded or even…I volunteer to go to Republic City and help as best I can." said Haru with determination in his voice.

"The Boulder and the Hippo are willing to go as well. The Boulder could use a good workout as he is quite fond of heavy lifting."

"I should probably go too." said Katara, causing Aang to grasp her hand forbiddingly. "They'll need all the good healers they can get Aang. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Wait a minute I'm not about to let my little sister go into a warzone alone…I'm going with you." said Sokka.

"Me too." said Suki.

"As if I need you to guard me." said Katara with a smirk.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" said Sokka with a scowl.

"Guys! We shouldn't divide our forces, our main priority should be to track down the people behind this" said Aang.

"The Boulder is confused…"

"Everyone quiet!" Zuko's powerful voice caused everyone to stop instantly. "Uncle, tell them your plan."

"Oh my, putting me in the spotlight just like that Zuko. Quite unexpected." Iroh stroked his beard absent mindedly.

"Just tell them!"

"Ok ok, no need to shout. As for all your ideas, seeing as how we have an abundance of manpower, and taking into account the severity of the situation, I believe it would be ok for the six of you to go to Republic City. Six should be more than enough. As for the rest of you it is time we took the situation a little more seriously. I'd like to introduce you to a very promising young man who may help shed some light on this secret organization." Iroh turned to the doorway and said "You can come in now!"

The door opened and the said young man walked into the room. He was as tall as Zuko, with a strong body, long black hair that reached his waist, coal grey eyes, and one of the most handsome faces Team Avatar had ever seen. All the women in the room immediately blushed slightly, much to the distaste of the men, Toph's blush was the brightest.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Katsu. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said the man with a bow, his voice almost as intoxicating as his appearance.

"Oh wow…" said Toph, still blushing.

"Pleasing to all the senses." said Suki causing Sokka to scowl.

"Hey…"

"Ahem" said Iroh surprised at the commotion Katsu had caused "As I was saying he's a very talented young man…"

"Hot and talented!" said Toph, oblivious to the fact that everyone could hear her.

"…Who works for our Secret Police. His superiors say he's the best expert in cryptology and chemistry they have, as well as a gifted firebender."

"Is he single?" asked Toph, cutting him off.

"Um…you know I'm right here right?" Katsu scratched his head absent mindedly, now regretting his decision to leave the secluded building where he usually worked.

"I think that's beside the point Toph!" said Aang, almost as jealous as Sokka.

"Ah shut up Twinkle Toes! No one's asking your opinion!"

"Enough already!" Zuko's patience had run thin and he glared at everyone, daring them to utter another sound "Continue Uncle."

"He's offered to help us find the organization and to lead the investigation. Katsu?"

"Um…yes well." Katsu felt unnerved by all the eyes that were now on him, even more so by Toph who, although blind, seemed to be the one most focused on him out of everyone. "I believe conventional methods won't be very efficient in dealing with this group. If possible, I'd like to analyze the scroll we got from the assassin. There may be some vital clues that our initial research team might have missed"

"He seems verrry dependable." said Toph with an eager smile, "I say welcome to Team Avatar, Katsu!"

"You're so biased Toph…" said Aang with a sigh.

"Am not!"

"At any rate it's not up to you. I've already decided to let Katsu lead the investigation. We need to get these guys before they do any more damage. I just hope we can all stay focused on the mission…" said Zuko, his eyes looking at Toph.

"Yea…like that's gonna happen." said Sokka with a smirk, causing Toph to punch him in the arm.

"Heh…I look forward to working with all of you." said Katsu with a smile, inside he was despairing.

"As do we!" said Toph.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Here's a list of the character's ages. Please Review!**

**Shiru- 20**

**Azami-19**

**Taro- 15**

**Hotai "WolfBat"-37**

**Katsu-16**

**Jimonshin-34**

**Yanu, **_**Shiru's sister**_**-18**

**Tsune-15**

**Jian, **_**Deputy Governor of Republic City**_**- 34**


	6. Disharmony

"A traitor?" Hotai narrowed his eyes.

Shiru nodded his head. He had come to the hideout early in the morning. It had taken all of his strength to overcome the nauseating pain in his shoulder. The streets had been deathly quiet when he had left Azami. Even so he had been careful. Assuming every window was a spy hole, every pedestrian a Fire Nation guard, there would be no more foul-ups.

When at length he had finished his report on the Northern Water Tribe's Ambassador and his near fatal encounter, WolfBat's visage had grown more grave than usual.

"Perhaps you were careless, Shiru."

"Never, Master." The tone in Wolfbat's voice filled him with apprehension.

"A traitor in our midst? Unlikely." He stroked his beard with care, "But not impossible."

"Surely we must put our plans on hold, Master, until he is found. We cannot continue to put the lives of our comrades in–"

"I am the one who makes the decision, Shiru. Do not forget your place."

Shiru bowed his head, "My most abject apologies, Master. I merely wished to express my thoughts."

"Thoughts are best kept to oneself." said WolfBat.

He was not angry with his student. How could he be? Shiru had survived his first trial and had emerged largely unscathed. But youth must always be kept in check. Always. Lest they grow arrogant and forget themselves.

He admired Shiru's strength and determination. His loyalty to the cause was beyond reproach.

One day, he thought, you shall lead the Mitoshin. The new order is no place for men like me. Men who are filled with anger and regret can never achieve their full potential. Shiru's voice brought him out of his musings.

"I apologize for my carelessness, Master." The young man's bowed his head once more.

"For now we shall carry on as if nothing has happened. I shall try to find the leak personally. You will remain focused on your mission." Hotai saw a flash of pain as Shiru raised his head. "Are you alright, Shiru?"

"Fine, Master." Shiru cursed himself for the slip. Asserting control of himself a second too late.

"Regardless, I want you to lay low for a while. Our plans in the capital are making rapid progress, a foul-up now would be _most_ unwise."

"I understand, Master." Shiru kept the anger off his face. It was disgraceful to cower in the shadows while all his comrades were out risking their lives. This was his mission as much as theirs.

Damn that spy, he raged. Damn him for almost killing me. What sortof coward would betray his own allies? His friends. Shiru swore that he would kill the spy with his own hands when he found him.

"Good." Hotai saw through the stolid face and empty eyes. He felt the rage. Unwise to make it so palpable. The enemy is clever, he scowled, always watching. Now that we've surfaced we can take no more chances.

…

"Battalion, halt!" The column of soldiers stopped next to the boarding ramp and waited patiently for the troops in front of them to move up the queue. The hastily assembled forces stood wearily in the chill morning air. Many were still trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes.

The two large dreadnoughts that would transport the forces to Republic City lay at anchor in the busy port of the capital. Carts were rushing back and forth, a few of them laden with supplies for the ships, the rest belonging to merchants. Already, crowds began to fill the docks, hoping to get the best deals while it was still early.

Across from the ships the Royal Procession stood at attention. The Fire Lord had come out personally to wave farewell to his soldiers.

"Must you go, Katara? It's dangerous." Aang had not slept much that night. Nor had she. For once there seemed to be a distance between them.

The sun had finally risen to its full glory, the docks now glowed with the intensity of an autumn morning. Overhead the gulls cried their saddening call as the two groups made their final goodbyes.

"See ya later everyone!" said Haru with a confident smile.

"The Boulder will miss his good friends, but he promises not to let his melancholy get the best of him."

"Hippo say goodbye!"

"Common, Katara, or we'll be late." Sokka stretched and yawned absentmindedly.

"They need me there Aang." said Katara, turning to him, "Hundreds of people have been injured and there are few healers in Republic City. I have to go."

"I need you too." Aang took her gently by the hand and kissed her. The kiss took him back to the first time they had come to the capital. On the day of Black Sun he had kissed her for the first, and what he had thought would be the final time. They had been through so much together. He scarcely knew what it would be like to be alone once more. As they parted lips, he saw the same hint of worry in her eyes.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too, Katara." As the final battalion of soldiers boarded the ships, Aang let go of her hand. With a final wave the group made their way up the ramp. Aang felt the loneliness building up inside him. Already it had grown unbearable.

"Remember to practice your waterbending!" she called out with a wave. Aang grinned and waved back, knowing that somehow it would be alright.

…

Zuko waved to the soldiers on the ships and waved to the crowds of people who looked on in awe. He wondered if _they_ were among them. Watching him. Hating him. For all he knew there could be hundreds, even thousands. And he was powerless to stop them.

At his insistence Aang had gone back to the palace with the Royal Procession. Zuko had wanted to be alone. He needed time to think.

The meeting with the Earth Kingdom delegation had not been pleasant. He had felt the enmity buried deep within them. They had not forgotten the atrocities of the war. Many of them were denizens of cities that had been in the forefront of the invasion. They had seen the true face of the war.

Most had lost family. Many had seen their whole lives go up in smoke. The sight of the Fire Lord in his throne room only fanned the flames of their resentment.

"Ambassador Hong's death is most unfortunate. Most unfortunate." The head of the delegation scrutinized Zuko with ill concealed distaste, his thin lips pursed to the point of vanishing.

"I agree. Rest assured we are doing everything in our power to find those responsible."

"And the riots in Republic City," continued the head of the delegation, his voice irritatingly sour. "We understand that the death toll is in the thousands."

"Yes, we are doing everything in our power to restore order. The Eastern Half, the Center, and parts of the West has been pacified. We believe the same group that killed the ambassador is responsible."

"How convenient." Zuko kept his anger under control, he could feel the flames around his throne rising and it took all of his effort to make them back down.

"Your meaning?"

"I find it strange that such a large scale uprising could have been planned without your knowing."

"I assure you, my people had no idea this was in the works."

"Oh of course, of course." The head of the delegation smirked. "I'm sure the Fire Nation would have no reason to withhold information from its ally, the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko scowled, hating the man even more. Who was he to patronize the Fire Lord? Zuko was responsible for bringing down his father's reign of terror. Were it not for him and his friends there wouldn't even be an Earth Kingdom.

He wondered what it would be like to ring his scrawny little neck. To ask him: 'What did you do to end the war? Where were you on the day that Sozin's comet returned, and the world was in dire peril? Where were you then?' Instead he had swallowed his rage and had calmly ended the meeting with the usual pleasantries.

The dreadnoughts slowly made their way out to sea, their smoke trail disappearing over the horizon. The morning sun vanished beneath a thick group of clouds as a strong northernly wind began to pick up.

The crowds gradually dispersed as the city began to wake and people went about their daily routines. Seeing the capital at peace relaxed him somewhat. He had forgotten how wonderful life could be. When stripped of the pain.

At times when it had grown unbearable, he wished he had been born someone else. Somone with a clean slate, not tarnished by cruelty and disaster. He had wondered what it would be like. To have nothing, and yet everything.

"Ahhh!" The scream was followed by a loud splash. Zuko turned to the source of the commotion and saw a woman splashing helplessly in the ocean. The fast current was carrying her quickly off to sea. The waves offshore were treacherous and she would surely drown.

Many passerbys stopped to watch the scene. Some threw lines and empty crates to help, but the waves carried them out of her reach. None dared to enter the water for fear of drowning themselves.

"Somone help!" her screams were growing fainter and fainter by the minute. There was no time to lose.

To the astonishment of the crowd, Zuko dove headfirst into the water. Breaking the surface several meters off shore, he swam towards her. The water was cool, but still relatively warm from the summer months. Zuko dove under an oncoming wave and resumed his desperate swim. He could feel his legs and arms tiring but he willed himself onward.

The woman was close now. Not a few yards away. He could see her long hair, weighed down by water, in a mess around her shoulders. A wave washed over her, and for a moment he could not see her. She broke surface much closer now, gasping for breath. She coughed up the saltwater she had swallowed and tried to desperately stay afloat. Behind her, Zuko could make out a massive squall.

He began to swim faster, using every reserve of strength to close the gap between them. He could make out her eyes now, they were wide with terror. The wave was now a few feet away.

"Listen to me!" he yelled, knowing he would not reach her in time, "When I tell you, dive as far down as you can. Do you understand?"

He could barely make out her "Yes". The wave curved sickeningly, the wall of water dark and ominous. He saw the woman turn around and could sense her horror. Praying to the spirits that they both came out alive he yelled out: "Dive!"

He saw her disappear beneath the surface, and quickly followed suit. He could feel the water shift as the massive squall passed overhead. When he broke the surface, the woman was nowhere in sight. Desperately he swam around and dove, trying to find her. Running out of air he surfaced once more. Still no sign of her. Just as he began to turn back, he caught a glimpse of a head bobbing in the water a few yards to his left.

Zuko swam quickly in that direction. At last coming up to the half-drowned woman, he helped her to the surface.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the additional weight nearly pulling him under, but he continued to kick his feet with a strength he did not know he had.

"I'm–" she coughed badly. Recovering somewhat, she wiped the salt from her eyes and answered him, "I'm okay now."

"Do you think you can swim to shore?"

"No, I could barely stay afloat. I would have drowned just now if you hadn't come." She looked at him gratefully, her red-rimmed eyes beautiful beneath her terror.

"I don't think I can carry us both. We'll have to wait for help." Zuko knew that help would not arrive in time. The current had carried them several leagues from the shore. He could barely make out the docks from where they were.

Zuko felt the woman tighten her hold on him. He felt the weakness in her embrace. Another wave washed over them and Zuko kicked back to the surface one more.

"We're not going to make it, are we?"

"No."

Zuko glanced at the woman who clung so close to him, pitying her. She was very young, she would have had a long and happy life. Instead it was now her fate to die here, beneath the waves. The spirits are cruel, he thought bitterly.

Zuko did not pity that his own end had come. He had lost everything. Everything that made life worth living. That was why he had jumped in so willingly, never hesitating. Unlike those on the docks, he had nothing left to live for.

The woman closed her eyes and whispered weakly, "Then atleast we won't die alone."

Zuko felt himself tiring as another wave slammed into them. He tried to kick towards shore. It was a losing battle. The current was pulling them out to open sea. Zuko felt the woman's hold slipping and he held onto her tightly. Another wave nearly sent them to the bottom, but Zuko managed to surface once more. He felt the last of his strength go. The end had finally come.

A new wave washed over him and he felt himself go under. The woman still in his arms. Through the blurry water he thought he saw a large shadow overhead.

…

Katsu sat nervously at the table in the opulent chamber. It was early and he was the first to arrive. A meeting had been schedule to discuss the information on the WolfBat organization they had gathered so far.

Just who are these people, he mused. The organization, the tactics, the coded messages, all seemed unrealisitc. Just who was their leader? To have gathered the kind of resources he believed they possessed would have taken years. And to have gone undetected for so long was unbelievable.

He carefully opened one of the sealed envelopes that contained all their data so far. A detailed report from the physicians who had examined the late Ambassador Hong. A similar report on the man from the marshlands, with added testimonies from the guard and his commanding officer.

Another envelope contained a packet of letters, hand copied, that reported the situation in Republic City. The letters had been coming in a steady stream. The battle for the city was at last reaching its conclusion, with most of the citizens dead or in the field hospitals. Meticulously, Katsu had scanned through the various letters, analyzing the opinions of Deputy Governor Jian, the General of the Fire Nation garrison in the city, the Commander of their Naval contingent, as well as reports from the Earth Kingdom Governor and his staff. A single question rang clear in his mind–where was the spark that ignited the flame?

"Hard at work I see?" The loud voice brought him out of his thoughts. Turning in his chair he saw the blind girl, Toph.

"Yes, there is much to be done." He saw the enraptured smile on her face and added nervously. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're still asleep. Aang and the Fire Lord went to see Katara and her group off." She walked over and sat down next to him. "We're all alone."

"Heh…" Katsu resumed looking through the papers. A cold sweat formed on the back of his neck. He could feel her concentration on him, and it unnerved him.

"I don't know about you, but sitting around and waiting, bores the snot out of me!" She stood up and leaned in close, "Let's go for a walk."

"B-but there's a lot to do. And the meeting might start any–"

"Blah blah blah. Let's go." Despite his protests she pulled him outside.

Katsu rarely had any free time. Most of the time he was heavily engrossed in his work. He did not appreciate the finer things in life. He simply did not have the time or a taste for them. His sole occupation was his job, and in that he had excelled.

He rarely talked with his co-workers, though he had become increasingly aware of the attention he received from the women. And now he was to work with Team Avatar, the saviors of the world. To put it lightly, he was overwhelmed.

"So what do you do for fun?" Toph turned her head towards him, her pale green eyes staring off into the distance.

"Well I…I guess I don't really do anything." He laughed nervously.

"What? You mean you never have fun?" She gasped.

"No. I usually just stay home and review my–"

"That's ridiculous. I say I take you on a date right now and show you what you've been missing!"

"I'm flattered, but I really think we should be getting–"

"It's settled then!" she went on, ignoring his protests. "First we're gonna get something to eat. Can't have fun on an empty stomach!"

"I already ate. I'd be more than happy to w–" Toph pulled him after her and the two of them vanished into the maze of corridors in the palace.

Once he was sure they were gone, a shadow slowly inched off the wall. As the shadow stepped into the light, it revealed a man clad in black. The man glanced both ways, making sure he was not being watched. Making a silent dash down the corridor he disappeared inside the chamber.

The envelopes and letters lay open and unguarded on the table. The man picked up one of the letters, and scanned the contents. Deftly the man gathered up the papers and put them back inside the envelope. He checked the other envelopes just as quickly, periodically looking back, making sure no one was watching.

The man began to gather up the envelopes when the ground beneath him suddenly became quicksand. Within a second he was buried up to his neck.

"I knew I heard something." Toph stepped into the room.

"By the spirits," Katsu's eyes widened at the sight of the black clad figure, "How did he get in here?"

"Beats me. It's a good thing I was here. And speaking of beats, I say we knock some answers out of him."

"You…fools!" the man squirmed angrily. "You think you can get anything out of me? Your days are numbered Team Avatar. You and the rest of the world. The new age is upon us. Curse the balance, restore our glory!"

Before Katsu or Toph could do anything, the man bit into the capsule in his collar and died silently.

…

Taro had had a hard time finding his allies. The city that had promised so much was now a smoldering pile of ash and debris. Republic City lay desolate. The dead and dying lined the streets from East to West. The streets themselves were virtually unrecognizable. Soldiers were everywhere. The plan had worked perfectly.

The rock had been the signal for the riot to commence. Scores of Mitoshin, carefully positioned over months of planning, had taken up the battle cry and had ignited the hatred that had accumulated over years of tense relations.

Was it all worth it?

For the first time in his life Taro questioned his orders. It felt as if his eyes were slowly opening to the truth.

No, he commanded himself, I mustn't think like that. It is all for the cause. Curse the balance, restore our glory! WolfBat will restore the old ways. The Fire Nation will once more assume its dominance over the world.

And what would that change? The war had brought nothing but suffering and death. Surely the peace that had followed was better for everyone.

When he had fought for his life in the center of the riot, he had felt the for the first time the true horror of war. The desolate finality of death. He had been shown, against his will, that what he was doing was wrong.

He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. For a moment he felt calm. The next, his mind was swimming with images of the Water Tribe girl, Tsune, her eyes filled with fear. Fear of him. Turning the corner he tried to focus his mind on his new mission.

The reunion with his comrades had been bitter-sweet. They had lost many men. The few that remained had heavy injuries. They had tried to patch them up as best as they could, but Taro knew they needed professional healing. Jimonshin had been adamant.

"We cannot go to the hospitals. There are soldiers standing guard in the hundreds. I will not risk the success of our operations for a few scrapes!"

Taro stopped at the edge of the street. In the harbor below he could make out the ships arriving. Most were Earth Kingdom junks, filled to the brim with Earth Kingdom soldiers and medics. Two were Fire Nation dreadnoughts.

All up and down the main streets the soldiers marched. Earthbenders, firebenders, Water Tribe warriors. He had even seen a company of Yu Yan Archers. But these were the least of their concerns. The real trouble was the rhinos. Those unstoppable monsters had crushed many with a mere flick of their head. With them here the next stage of their plan was next to impossible.

Taro ducked into an alley as a patrol of Fire Nation marines passed by hurriedly.

…

"Iyo. Re." Jimonshin tapped the table impatiently as the two men appeared before him.

Iyo was the younger, he was of a medium build, average height, his haircut short, his features plain. In sharp contrast was Re, the heavyset, clean shaven, titan of a man.

"Any more arrivals?"

"No, sir." said the pair in unison.

"Keep a sharp lookout. I want to know everything that goes on in that street. If you see anyone suspicious, even an old lady, report to me at once."

"Yes, sir!"

Jimonshin turned back to his game of Pai Sho. His opponent was another young man. His name was Nakon and he was winning. He had five harmonies and one disharmony, to Jimonshin's four and one. Nakon smiled confidently as he captured another of Jimonshin's carefully placed White Jade tiles.

Jimonshin scowled. The youth reminded him of his latest charge, Taro. Both shared the same irritating blindness. Seemingly confident that they controlled their lives. They were nothing more than pawns, not like Jimonshin. No. He was far too clever, far too valuable to be used lightly.

Jimonshin placed the wheel tile in the desired slot, and smiled as the game changed rapidly. He was up with six harmonies and no disharmonies to Nakon's four and two

Jimonshin almost sighed. It had become painfully obvious that the situation in Republic City was hopeless. The few men he had left could never accomplish what WolfBat intended. They would be martyrs to his cause, their lives thrown away on the whim of one man.

Yes, he is merely a man, thought Jimonshin, nothing more. No matter how smart, no matter how powerful. He is a man like the rest of us.

Nakon scanned the board carefully before playing his tile. Jimonshin's eyes narrowed, it was the knotweed tile. Two of his White Lotus tiles and the nearby White Jade and Lilly tiles were dead. So was one of Nakon's Snapdragons, but now the game had changed once more. Nakon now had three harmonies and no disharmonies, while Jimonshin had two harmonies. The game was still far from over.

Jimonshin did not plan on dying with the rest. Oh no, he thought, I will survive this debacle. One way or another. I am far too valuable a tile to be thrown away.

Jimonshin played the boat tile, knocking two of Nakon's tiles back and creating a new harmony for himself, and a disharmony for Nakon. He saw the next move in his head, and almost smiled at the sweetness of victory.

Nakon scrutinized the board carefully, his eyes darting back and forth. Suddenly he placed his tile dead in the center. A wheel tile. Jimonshin almost screamed with rage. Nakon now had two harmonies and no disharmonies, while his three harmonies were knocked out of place, leaving him with only one.

"A good game, sir." said Nakon calmly. Jimonshin heard the hint of arrogance in the young man's voice and his mind boiled with fury. Nonetheless he forced it down, and responded with equal indifference.

"Yes it was. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My father, he taught me right before he left. He was a captain at the Siege of the North Pole."

"My condolences," said Jimonshin with sincerity, "You must be proud to carry on his legacy."

"That I am." said Nakon.

He hated all Water Tribe peasants. Hated the cowards that had killed his father, all the while cowering behind their high walls. One day soon he would have his revenge. The Mitoshin were merely the means to that end.

* * *

**A/N: Events will really unfold in the next chapter and more will be revealed. Please Review!  
**


	7. Kiss of Death

"The subject is dead. Cause of death: acute White Jade poisoning." The physician stood up and muttered a prayer to the spirits. To a medic, all life was sacred, even that of an assassin. He had worked all his life tirelessly saving lives. To see a dead man was a tragedy–a personal failure.

Turning around, he faced the people who looked on anxiously. The alarm had been raised not too long ago. Guards had rushed back and forth through the hallways, making sure the man had been alone. And now, several members of Team Avatar had arrived, along with the Chief Advisor, former Prince and General, Iroh, to assess the severity of the situation.

"This is very disturbing." said Iroh gravely, "If one of them could break into the Royal Palace, it begs the question what other secure locations they have had access to."

"And a White Jade poison capsule, surely such a small amount would not kill a man." Katsu stroked his chin thoughtfully, "White Jade is fatal through prolonged exposure, but death would never come from ingesting such a tiny portion."

"Yeah, I once drank a whole teapot full of it. Worst rash I ever had in my life." Iroh grinned foolishly.

"Evidently, this was a specially prepared mixture." voiced the physician, confused by the changing atmosphere in the room. "The one who prepared this would have to have been very knowledgeable and skilled. To turn a simple White Jade flower into such a deadly fast-acting poison is no small feat."

"There are only a few apothecaries in the capital. Only a handful of them are skilled enough to have prepared such a concoction. I think we may have our first lead." Katsu walked over to the crumpled body of the man in black and bent down. The assassin's face was horribly disfigured, the texture of the skin a ghastly reddish-purple. Carefully, he searched the robes for any potential clues. He came up with four shurikens, a knife, a vial of strange liquid, and two empty scrolls.

Katsu had known the unlikelihood of finding another WolfBat message. With a second he could have discovered a common pattern and at last have cracked the code. For now, he would have to make do with what he had.

"Find anything Katsu?" asked Toph impatiently.

"I'm afraid not. There was a vial filled some sort of liquid," He held it up for all to see, "But I shall have to conduct some tests to determine what it is. It may turn up to be nothing at all."

"Well at least we have our first lead." said Iroh, proud of Katsu. "We must search the city and question all resident apothecaries. With luck we may be one step closer to finding this organization."

"Allow me to lead the search." said a young woman in Fire Nation uniform. Iroh smiled, it was the former prison guard who had shown him great kindness, Ming. Now she was a high ranking officer in the city guards and he often invited her for tea at the palace. He thought of her as the daughter he never had, and she in turn had come to regard him as a father.

"Be careful Ming. This group is well trained and very dangerous."

"Relax General Iroh, I can look after myself." she grinned.

"I'll go with her too." said Hakoda. "My men and I are not used to living in a palace. Some fresh air would do us good."

"We'll help in the search," Ty Lee did a handstand cheerfully. "Me and the girls I mean."

"Perhaps it would be best if you ladies stayed and guarded the palace." said Hakoda.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a Kyoshi Warrior angrily.

"Yeah, you think we can't handle it?" voiced another.

"No, ladies, " Hakoda held up his hands in protest, "I merely meant that someone has to ensure there are no more intruders."

"And you just assumed that _we'd_ be perfect for the job?" Ty Lee flipped back to her feet.

"You think a woman's place is at home in the kitchen, huh?" The Kyoshi Warriors began to crowd Hakoda and his men.

"Please, everyone." said Katsu placatingly, "This is not the time to be fighting."

Glancing at him, all the Kyoshi Warriors felt themselves blush beneath their makeup. Ty Lee cartwheeled over to him. Taking him by the arm, she asked seductively,

"You wouldn't mind escorting a weak helpless young lady through the streets of the big city, would you?"

Katsu scratched his head nervously, "What happened to the whole 'girl power' thing?"

"Haha, all I meant is that men and women should work together." she held him tighter, her chest pressed against his arm. "More intimately…"

"Get your hands off of him." yelled Toph, and shifted the ground beneath Ty Lee's feet, causing the girl to fall on her back.

"What's your problem?" Ty Lee flipped back to her feet, and glared at Toph.

"My problem is you putting the moves on my man!"

"Hey, I'm not anyone's–" Katsu realized he was momentarily forgotten and decided to stay out of the fight.

"Your man? I saw him first!" Ty Lee stood face to face with Toph.

"No, I saw him first!" growled Toph and turned the ground beneath Ty Lee into quicksand. The poor girl sank up to her neck in the mud.

"Ahh! My dress! You big dumb meanie!"

"Should we do something?" Iroh scratched his head.

"Nah, let them sort out their problems for themselves. I learned that with Katara." said Hakoda with a paternal smile.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed from the adjacent corridor. A guard from the Royal procession rushed into the room and bowed to Iroh.

"Come with me, my lord. It's urgent."

…

Katara gasped as the dreadnought dropped anchor. Republic City was hell on earth. Hundreds of burnt out, smoldering, mutilated skeletons of former buildings protruded from the ground. A thick dark cloud encompassed the sky, giving it an ominous tone. The whole area was filled with an eerie smog that seemed to conceal a deadly horror within. The haze grew thicker, stronger, as the sun began to set.

The streets were empty–devoid of life. An unnerving silence dominated the city. For a moment Katara thought she saw someone walking along the dark shorelines. When she looked again, the beach was empty.

The heavy iron scaffoldings groaned beneath the weight of the crumbling buildings. It was as if the city itself was crying out in pain. The smog was now all encompassing. Nothing could be seen past its dark brown curtain. In her mind Katara imagined the spirits of the dead walking in those ruined streets. Silent, solemn, trying to find their way home. She shuddered.

Katara recalled the story Gran Gran had told her as a child. She had been so scared that she hadn't slept for days after. She had tried her best to forget and now only the ending remained in her memory. She remembered Gran Gran's eyes narrow and her voice grow solemn as she finished the tale:

"…Though she had fought off the bears and the wolves for many days, she could not escape her fate. As she huddled her feet, she did not see it. As she closed her eyes, she did not hear it. But just before she left this world, she felt the cold. She felt the kiss of death."

A loud noise caught her attention. Along the dirt trails and scarcely recognizable roads, a multitude of corpse filled carts rushed to the Eastern district. There seemed to be no end to them. On and on they rumbled, disappearing one by one into the malevolent fog.

The wind began to pick up, bringing with it the moist and putrid air. Bringing with it the smell of death.

The stench was unbearable. Katara covered her nose, but she could still smell it. It was as if the scent was inescapable. She felt the bile rising to her mouth and the tears welled up in her eyes. Bravely she forced herself to be strong. She was here for a reason.

Seeing her horror, Sokka put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He had barely managed to suppress his own fear. Everything about the City felt wrong–dark and ominous. It was a graveyard. A nightmare. And as the heavy ramp touched the dock with a foreboding thud he felt the certainty that they were trapped.

"We shouldn't be here." He muttered, "We should turn back, right now."

"I agree with you Sokka. This was a mistake." Suki's face was pale with horror, but her eyes remained calm and collected.

"This place gives the Boulder the willies."

"You guys can go back. I'm staying." said Haru with determination. "I won't go back without father."

"I'm staying too." In spite of her fear, Katara knew her help was needed. It was her job as a healer to save as many lives as possible. Though having seen the ruined city, she did not know if there was anyone left to save.

"Fine then we'll all stay." Sokka slung his bag over his shoulder and followed the others down the ramp. At the docks a single sentry greeted them.

"Welcome to Republic City, Team Avatar." He bowed.

"Where is everyone?" asked Katara.

"There has been renewed fighting in the Eastern District so all available reinforcements have been sent to suppress it."

"We should help them." said Haru.

"The Boulder is ready to bust some heads."

"Hippo good to go!"

"Very well." said the sentry calmly, his soot covered face visibly weathered. "I'll have one of our men escort you."

"I'd like to help out in the field hospital. I'm a healer." said Katara, anxious to get away from the smog.

"Ah, that's wonderful." The sentry gave her somewhat of a smile, "I'll have another of our men show you there. They'll need every healer they can get. If that's all then I must leave you."

The sentry bowed and went to talk to the captain of the Dreadnought, who was busy conversing with the harbor master. The Fire Nation soldiers seemed indifferent to the sight of the ruined city. The stench of death didn't faze them at all. Katara wondered how they could be so nonchalant, but then she remembered. They had probably seen their fair share of death in the war.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the group, Katara and the Fire Nation physicians made their way to the hospital. Even with the complement of guards she still felt uneasy. From time to time she would get the feeling that she was being watched, but when she would turn to look she would see only the empty darkness of the ruined city, staring back at her grimly. She felt a shudder travel down her spine.

"Horrible sight ain't it?" Katara turned around and saw the soldier watching her.

"Yes, it is."

"Nothing to be ashamed of." he said kindly, "Fear is a natural response to things like this. It shows you're alive and not…" he trailed off and glanced behind him.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Thought I heard something." She looked in the same direction. By now the sun was drowned half-way in the ocean. Behind them, the smog seemed to blend with the darkness. She could barely see more than a few feet in front of her. In the all encompassing cloud, the shadows seemed to move of their own volition. Twisting and writhing like so many snakes.

"We best get a move on." said the soldier, bringing her back to reality. Katara gazed at his skull-like face plate. She felt the fear once more welling up inside her. As she gave the darkness one last glance, Gran Gran's words echoed in the deep recesses of her mind.

…

Taro ran as fast as he could. Following close behind him were Nakon and Iyo. They had been running for almost ten minutes, the Marines hot on their heels. Almost tripping over a rock, Taro cursed and ran faster, his shallow breath echoing through the desolate streets of the Eastern district.

Earlier, under orders from Jimonshin, they had started a new riot in a poorly defended sector of the Eastern district. The goal was to distract the surrounding guards long enough for the rest of their brethren to escape and regroup with the majority of their allies in the West. Everything had gone well until the Rhino riders arrived. He had warned Jimonshin about the danger, but the man had already made up his mind.

The rioters fled immediately at the sight of those monstrosities, leaving Taro and his comrades exposed. Still, they had stood their ground and calmly faced their opponents. Running then would have been suicide, they would have been picked off one by one like glow flies. Instead they had assumed a tight square formation. With their firebending they succeeded in repulsing the Rhinos. The Earth Kingdom soldiers that foolishly attempted to rush them were also humbled. But then _they_ had arrived.

Team Avatar, backed by two battalions of Fire Navy Marines, and a complement of Yu Yan Archers. The two Earthbenders of the group smashed through their defenses, plowing them apart. The Yu Yan Archers following up the attack with their deadly arrows. Within moments they were running for their lives.

Taro looked behind him, the marines were still gaining on them. He thanked the spirits that the Yu Yan Archers were not trained to be runners. The thought that he had faced them in combat still sent shivers down his spine. He turned a corner, Nakon and Iyo followed, the marines not far behind.

Nakon saw one of the marines catching up to them, merely a few feet away. Spinning around in mid sprint, he blasted the soldiers in the face. Without seeing the outcome, he resumed running for his life. He felt the ache in his muscles, felt the pain in his lungs, he knew he could not keep up the pace for much longer.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Iyo bend over as he ran, his face red and sweaty. His eyes raw with rage. At the end of the battle his close friend Re had been struck between the eyes by an arrow. It was mere chance that Iyo had survived. Nakon knew what it was like to lose a friend. Knew the anger that Iyo was feeling.

Good, thought Nakon calmly, he can channel his rage into strength. He'll need those emotions in the coming battles. Why else do emotions exist?

Out of all his father had taught him, one lesson always rang clear:

'Control your emotions.' He had said, his battle hardened face stern and serious. 'Use them to your advantage. Never let them control you.'

Nakon took a quick glance back. The marine he had blasted was lying motionless on the ground several blocks back. The nine that remained now followed them at a safe distance.

"Taro!" he yelled, conserving his air as best as he could.

"What?" came the breathless reply.

"We can't keep this up. We have to face them."

"Are you mad?" Iyo coughed, "Those aren't ordinary soldiers. They're marines. Second only to the Royal Procession."

"Do you have a better plan?" Nakon asked.

"How about we pull the old 'Skunkbear hides from Shirshu' ploy." said Taro.

Nakon smiled, the strategy well known by members of the Mitoshin. He recalled the countless hours that WolfBat had drilled them in the strategies and the stories behind them. The skunk bear was an odious animal, the Shirshu a master in hunting by scent. Obviously, the skunk bear could not run or hide from the Shirshu, so all that remained was to trick it. The skunk bear rubbed its tail on several trees and rocks, its scent heading out in many directions at once. By the time the Shirshu got there, it could not find the start of the true trail. Indeed, WolfBat had taught them very well.

The trio neared a split in the road. Instantly and without hesitation, they each took a separate route. The marines quickly split into three equal groups and continued the chase.

…

Taro skidded to an abrupt halt. He had come to a dead end. The road in front of him was blocked by a building that had collapsed from the fire. He could hear the footsteps of the marines not far from him now. He glanced from side to side–no escape. He was trapped.

The three marines slowed their pace as they came close. Gradually their slow walk became a tentative battle stance. Taro quickly matched their stance, moving his feet in reaction to their steps. Anticipating them, reading their moves.

One of the marines attempted to flank him, Taro parried with a broader stance. With his back against a wall and with no way out, the marines were aware of his desperation, and so they moved slowly, deliberately. They had all the time they would need. Sooner or later he would make a mistake. Then they would strike.

Again they advanced, and again he parried. The marine in the middle stepped forward suddenly, causing Taro to flinch. Too late he realized his mistake. The two marines on the sides lunged at him, Taro dodged, their flames missing his vulnerable torso by mere inches. Taro forced them back with a wide spread of fire. He was no prodigy , but he knew his basics.

The marine on the left rushed him, dodging Taro's reflexive fire blast he came in low and fast, aiming a fire kick for his midriff. Taro side-stepped with uncanny speed, drawing his short sword as he moved. The soldier could not stop in time and went past him. Before he could turn around, Taro buried the blade in his lungs. The remaining marines quickly rushed to press their advantage.

Taro, matched their first two fire blasts with his own flame. The guard closest to him went low and attempted a fire sweep to Taro's feet while the other soldier attacked head on. Easily predicting the first move, Taro jumped over the fire and to the side, slashing the second soldier's arm with his sword. The marines backed off to a safe distance, trying to regroup.

The injured marine cradled his arm, Taro saw the bloodlust in his eyes. Patiently, he waited. Letting them make the first move. A mistake now would be fatal.

The marines looked at eachother and one of them nodded. Taro immediately went on guard. The two soldiers circled him, one going behind him, the other in front. Taro darted his gaze back and forth, making sure to never lose sight of either one.

He saw the one in front move to the left as the one behind moved to the right. They were making circles around him. The same pattern. Round and round. The circle gradually widening. Another circle–one of them was gone. Taro barely had time to react as the blast came hurtling at him. It was all over.

Taro felt the wind pick up. Opening his eyes he realized, to his astonishment, that he was still alive. Behind him stood Nakon, his short sword buried up to its hilt in the stomach of the marine. The last soldier began to back away slowly. His arms in front of him, ready for anything. Suddenly he stopped. Taro saw the bloodlust leave him. The eyes became glazed and distant. The marine collapsed on the ground dead–three shurikens pertruded from his back.

"That was a close one." Iyo stepped out of the shadows. He was burnt in several places and his face was spattered with blood.

"Yes it was." said Nakon with a cruel smile, "Either than that your plan worked like a charm, Taro."

"Thanks." Taro quickly resumed control of himself. "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure."

"Yes, splendid. Now what do we do?" asked Iyo.

"It's nearly nightfall." said Nakon as he stretched, "The streets are probably crawling with night watchmen, and the marines are still out looking for us. Not to mention the fact that we have no idea where we are. Like it or not we're trapped in the East till morning."

"Hah! As if we'll last till then." cried Iyo hysterically.

"In the morning, we can try to find our way back to the others." continued Nakon, nonplussed by the outburst, "No point getting lost in the dark."

"We're dead either way. No sense in prolonging the inevitable. Might as well go down blazing."

Looking at the corpses of the dead marines an idea popped into Taro's mind. Sheathing his bloody sword he announced, "I've got a better idea."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
